board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Choose the Definitive Version
This is a project where users vote for what they feel is the definitive version of the day's game. It was hosted by OrangeCrush980 and took place in the Summer of 2015. 'Day 1 - Final Fantasy IV' PSP - 8 DS - 3 GBA - 1 PC - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 2 - Resident Evil' HD Remaster - 6 Other Versions - 0 'Day 3 - Street Fighter II' Super Street Fighter II Turbo - 6  Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix (360/PS3) - 1  Other Versions - 0 'Day 4 - Resident Evil 4' Wii - 6 'PS2 - 2 GCN - 2 Other Versions - 0 'Day 5 - Soulcalibur II Gamecube - 11 PS2 - 2 Arcade - 2 PS360 - 2 Xbox - 1 'Day 6 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' Gamecube - 10 Wii - 2 'Day 7 - Tales of Symphonia' PS3 - 5 Gamecube - 4 PS2 - 0 'Day 8 - Chrono Trigger' DS - 11 SNES - 6 Other Versions - 0 'Day 9 - Okami' PS3 - 4 PS2 - 2 Wii - 1 'Day 10 - Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/OR/AS' Emerald - 5 'OR/AS - 3 Ruby/Sapphire - 0 'Day 11 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy DS - 3 Other Versions - 0 'Day 12 - Persona 3' Portable - 11 FES - 6 Vanilla - 0 'Day 13 - Guitar Hero II' PS2 - 5 'X360 - 3 'Day 14 - Tales of the Abyss 3DS - 7 PS2 - 3 'Day 15 - Final Fantasy I' PS1 - 5 GBA - 4 NES - 2 PSP - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 16 - Tetris' Gameboy - 8 'Mobile - 2 Tetris the Grandmaster 3 (Arcade) - 2 Tetris DX (GBC) - 1 DS - 1 The New Tetris (N64) - 1 Other Versions - 0 (Unfortunately I screwed up this day in a few ways, so some versions were at a disadvantage) 'Day 17 - Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen FireRed/LeafGreen - 10 Red/Blue - 6 Yellow - 3 'Day 18 - Final Fantasy VI' GBA - 11 SNES - 10 PS1 - 2 Other Versions - 0 'Day 19 - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night' PS1 - 3 PSP - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 20 - Super Mario Bros. 3' NES - 6 GBA - 2 SNES - 2 'Day 21 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past' SNES - 10 GBA - 3 'Day 22 - Final Fantasy Tactics' PSP - 5 PS1 - 3 iOS/Android - 1 'Day 23 - Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward' Vita - 8 '3DS - 3 'Day 24 - Final Fantasy X PS2 Original (JP/US) - 5 'PS2 International (JP/PAL) - 4 Vita - 4 PS4 if bugs fixed, PS2 otherwise - 1 Other - 0 'Day 25 - Metal Gear Solid 3 First Day: PS2: Subsistence - 4 PS3 / X360 / Vita - 4 Other Versions - 0 Tiebreaker: PS2: Subsistence - 3 PS3 / X360 / Vita - 2 'Day 26 - Final Fantasy VII' PS1 - 3 'PS4 - 1 PC - 0 (Neither PS4 version was out at the time and we didn't know about the remake for sure) 'Day 27 - Metal Gear Solid 1 The Twin Snakes - 7 PS1 - 6 PC - 0 'Day 28 - Metroid Prime' Wii - 6 'Gamecube - 1 'Day 29 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask N64/GC - 4 '3DS - 2 (3DS version was still kind of recent, so this was probably too soon) 'Day 30 - Myst PC - 4 'Mac - 1 realMyst: Masterpiece Edition - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 31 - Final Fantasy II PSP - 5 'PS1 - 1 GBA - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 32 - Super Mario World SNES - 12 'GBA - 5 'Day 33 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Arcade Arcade - 4 'NES - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 34 - Super Mario 64 N64 - 14 DS - 2 iQue Player - 0 'Day 35 - Final Fantasy X-2' PS2 Original - 2 'Other Versions - 0 'Day 36 - Mega Man X SNES - 6 'PSP - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 37 - Silent Hill 2 PS2 - 3 Xbox - 2 PC - 1 PS3/X360 - 0 'Day 38 - Persona 4' Vita - 8 PS2 - 1 'Day 39 - Kirby Super Star' DS - 10 SNES/Wii - 4 'Day 40 - Xenoblade' Wii - 5 'New 3DS - 1 'Day 41 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories PS2/PS3 - 4 GBA - 2 'Day 42 - 999 / Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors' DS - 10 iOS - 0 'Day 43 - Super Smash Bros 4' Wii U - 6 '3DS - 1 'Day 44 - VVVVVV PC - 5 '3DS - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 45 - Mega Man 1 NES - 6 'PSP (Powered Up) - 4 PC - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 46 - Dragon Quest V DS - 10 'Other Versions - 0 'Day 47 - Resident Evil: Revelations First Day: 3DS - 1 PS3 / X360 / PC - 1 Wii U - 0 Tiebreaker: PS3 / X360 / PC ''- 2''' 3DS - 1 'Day 48 - Halo: Combat Evolved' First Day: Xbox - 1 PC / Mac - 1 Anniversary (X360 / Xbone) - 1 Tiebreaker: Anniversary (X360 / Xbone) - 3 Xbox - 1 PC / Mac - 0 'Day 49 - Shadow of the Colossus' PS3 - 3 PS2 - 1 'Day 50 - Tony Hawk's Underground' First Day:' '''PS2 - 2 Gamecube - 2 Xbox - 1 Other Versions - 0 Tiebreaker: '''Gamecube - 2 PS2 - 1 'Day 51 - Disney's Aladdin' Genesis - 6 'SNES - 5 Other Versions - 0 'Day 52 - Donkey Kong Country SNES - 11 GBA - 1 GBC - 0 'Day 53 - Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSilver' HeartGold/SoulSilver - 11 'Gold/Silver/Crystal - 5 'Day 54 - Donkey Kong Country 2 SNES - 9 'GBA - 0 'Day 55 - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - 5 'Original - 2 'Day 56 - Turok 2: Seeds of Evil N64 - 1 'Other Versions - 0 'Day 57 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS - 6 Master Quest (Gamecube) - 3 N64 / Gamecube Collector's Edition - 2 iQue Player - 0 'Day 58 - Professor Layton and the Curious Village' DS (NA) - 2 'Other Versions - 0 'Day 59 - The Walking Dead: Season 1 PC - 2 'PS4 - 1 iOS - 1 Kindle Fire HDX - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 60 - Star Ocean 2 The Second Story (PS1) - 4 Second Evolution (PSP) - 2 'Day 61 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies' 3DS - 1 'iOS - 0 'Day 62 - Bubble Bobble NES - 6 'Arcade - 4 GB - 1 Amiga - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 63 - Pokemon Black 2 / White 2 White 2 - 3 'Black 2 - 0 'Day 64 - Sonic CD First Day: Sega CD (US) - 1 PC Digital / PS3 / X360 - 1 Other Versions - 0 Tiebreaker #1: Sega CD (US) - 1 PC Digital / PS3 / X360 - 1 Tiebreaker #2: Sega CD (US) - 2 PC Digital / PS3 / X360 - 0 'Day 65 - Metal Gear' First Day:'' MSX2 - 2 PS2 (in MGS3: Subsistence) - 2 PS3/X360/Vita - 1 NES - 1 Other Versions - 0 Tiebreaker: '''MSX2 - 1' PS2 - 0 'Day 66 - Metal Gear Solid 2' HD (PS3/X360/Vita) - 2 Substance (Xbox/PS2/PC) - 1 Sons of Liberty (PS2)' '- 0 'Day 67 - Doom' MS-DOS - The Ultimate Doom - 8 MS-DOS - Original - 1 Tapwave Zodiac - 1 Chex Quest - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 68 - WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game' First Day: PS1 - 1 DOS - 1 Genesis - 1 Other Versions - 0 Tiebreaker #1: Genesis - 1 DOS - 1 PS1 - 0 Tiebreaker #2: Genesis - 0 DOS - 0 Sudden Death: DOS - 1 Genesis - 0 'Day 69 - Diddy Kong Racing' N64 - 6 DS - 0 'Day 70 (FINAL) - Final Fantasy V' GBA - 4 iOS/Android - 1 SNES - 1 PS1 - 0 'Nominations' * - Day Next Eligible for Poll